


A Nice Massage

by SluttyPamian



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, brady is a little angel, gentle stuff, warm and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to find her missing boot leads to a massage from Brady. From there, it's easy for Robin to relax into his touch, and arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Massage

"Injured again Robin?" 

The Tactician in question said nothing as she walked past Brady in the healers tent and began rooting around the boxes.

"Err..? Robin?" 

She angrily struck the box she was digging through and spun around to face Brady. She glared at him like he was a monster that ate her sister and clenched her jaw. 

"Lissa stole my boot." 

She said after a moment of looking at Brady's shocked face. He chuckled and pulled at the collar of his robes. 

"Is that all? Gods, I thought something was wrong." 

Robin glared at Brady. "Something is wrong. My boot was stolen." 

Robin was dead serious, but a missing boot wasn't something Brady could see as serious. 

"I'll tell you what's serious. Some chick keeps managing to get her hand broken and I have to heal it. Any idea who that could be?"

Brady folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Robin, a grin creeping onto his face when she looked away.

"Well... Accidents an' such, yeah?"

Brady shrugged, a useless gesture since Robin was looking away. 

"Speaking of, lemme see your hand." 

Robin tentatively walked over to Brady and held her hand out half way.

"Why?"

"Need to make sure the bones are set right. Ain't gonna be fun if your hand turns into a claw before you're forty."

Brady held Robin's hand and gently moved each finger, testing for stiffness and pain. 

"Hurt any?"

Robin looked away shyly.

"Not particularly." 

Brady frowned.

"Does that mean it hurts imparticularly?"

"I don't think that's a word."

Brady was still massaging Robin's hand and chuckled.

"Yeah, just don't tell my Ma. Don't need her sprouting anymore grey hairs because my vocabulary ain't too good." 

Robin smiled.

"I suppose I can forget to tell her. If you help me find my boot."

Brady huffed and rolled his eyes. 

"It's a boot. You can buy another pair."

Robin rubbed the back of her neck in exasperation.

"Easy for you to say."

"You're doing that an awful lot." 

"What?" 

"Rubbing your neck. Does it hurt?" 

Brady didn't wait for an answer before he began to carefully massage Robins neck like she had been doing. 

"You have a bad habit of not telling people you're injured. If it wasn't for me, Pa would call you 'Gimpy' instead of 'Bubbles'." 

Robin closed her eyes and allowed Brady to massage her neck.

"Now what else hurts?"

With a fluttering stomach, Robin looked at Brady. 

"My... Shoulders have been bothering me a lot."

Brady sighed.

"And people jump my case for not taking care of myself." 

He tipped over an empty crate and motioned for Robin to sit. She did, and Brady placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub. 

"You're lucky I don't think you're annoying, or I'd send you off to Lissa." 

“Hm... Lissa stole my boot."

Brady raised an eyebrow. Robin blushed, instantly knowing Brady picked up on the waver in her voice. 

"Is that boot really so important to you?" 

His hands moved across Robins shoulders, squeezing close to her neck and gliding part way down her forearms.

"Lissa stole it. That's not nice." 

Brady chuckled.

"Is that why you're here? To confide in me?"

Robin leaned her head back and rested it against Brady’s chest.

"That and I'm in a lot of pain."

"So go see a healer."

"I am." 

Brady chuckled. "Go see a healer you don't want to strip and bend over for." 

Robin frowned. "Am I that obvious?"

Brady moved his hands along Robins body.

"Yes. But I'm not complaining."

He gave her breast a light squeeze, earning a moan from the young Tactician. 

"Does that mean you want me to strip and bend over?" 

Brady tilted his neck down and kissed Robin tenderly.

"Naw, stripping and bending over is too much like generic sex. I'm more of a love-making guy." 

He kissed Robin again.

"Why don't we move to your tent? It's close and I doubt anyone will bother us." 

Robin nodded. "If we're about to make love, are you gonna carry me?"

She stood up and faced Brady with a coy smile.

"I have to carry you? Hah... Fine."

He picked up Robin and held her bridal style for a moment before carrying her off to her tent. Robin was impressed Brady could lift her so easily, but she didn't know Brady had been undergoing rigorous training for both her and the Shepherds. 

"Since when did you get strong?" Robin teased.

Brady responded with a quick kiss on the forehead.

"A magician never reveals all his secrets."

“Good thing you’re not a magician then.”

He moved to the bed and pulled Robin with him. She sat on his lap and moaned when he kissed her with a gentle passion that slowly spread through her body. Brady took his time with Robin, kissing and massaging every part of her before moving on. They had been in her tent for nearly twenty minutes and Robin was still in her brassière and pants.

"Why haven't we done this sooner?" She purred. 

Brady finally removed Robins' pants and slowly rubbed her legs. She sighed and spread them, begging him with her half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks to touch her core. But he didn't yet, and Robin frowned.

"Are you gonna wait till I die of blue balls or something?" 

Brady chuckled and fingered the hem of her brassière . 

"No offense Robin, if you have balls I'm going to have to take a rain check on our lovemaking."

Robin sighed. "I'm impatient..." 

Brady slipped off her brassière . "I promise, I'll make this worth the wait." 

He massaged her breasts, teasingly softly at first to the point she could barely feel him. All she felt was the warmth from his hands touching her. She closed her eyes and tried to lean into him, but when she did Brady pulled his hands away.

“You have to be patient Robin.”

Robin rolled her eyes.

“Whyyyy?”

Brady tapped her playfully on the nose.

“Because. Now enjoy yourself.”

Brady massaged Robin’s breasts again, more noticeably than before. Robin purred as Brady squeezed and caressed her soft flesh and sensitive nipples. When Brady was satisfied Robin had been waiting long enough he brought his hands down her body until he reached the hem of her smallclothes. 

“I think you’ve been patient enough now.”

Robin’s face is filled with pure lust as Brady finally takes off her final article of clothing. He kisses her again, tongue dancing with hers, and slips two fingers past the wet folds of her womanhood. She moaned into the kiss and ground her hips against Brady’s fingers. He made a ‘come here’ gesture inside of her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Robin’s breath hitched and she squeezed her legs unconsciously.

“Brrrrady.”

Brady chuckled at the noises Robin was making.

“Seems like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Robin moaned again, louder than before. Brady felt Robin’s walls begin to clench in orgasm. She gripped Brady and held onto him as she climaxed and lay panting in his arms. When she regained her breath she pulled off Brady’s robes. 

“You’re not gonna waste time with foreplay, are you?”

Feeling Robin’s eagerness rubbing off on him, Brady helped her by slipping out of his pants and smallclothes. With a smile, Robin lowered herself onto Brady’s manhood using his shoulders for support. She moved up and down in a steady rhythm. Brady moved his hips in time with Robin for more pleasure. She guided his hands back to her breasts for him to massage some more as she increased her pace. The feeling of Brady inside her was absolute heaven for Robin. 

“Hold me tighter.” She moaned.

Brady took his hands off her breasts and placed them on her hips.

“I’ll hold you all you want.” He murmured.

Robin gripped Brady’s shoulders and threw her head back.

“Oh Gods Brady...”

Robin shuddered in pleasure as she found her release. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from yelling. Brady moaned into the crook of her neck after Robin’s climax, having reached his own. The two stayed in each others arms for a time before Robin slowly got up and started to dress.

“Robin?” Brady said quietly.

“Hm?”

“Lissa never stole your boot.”

She looked at Brady with a frown.

“Who did then?”

Brady smiled.

“I asked Tharja if she would.”

Robin chuckled.

“Brady... You sly dog...”

Brady pulled Robin into an embrace.

“What can I say? I take after my Pa.”


End file.
